Sloobludop
| demonym = | population = 500 | races = Kuo-toa | languages = Undercommon | religion = Blibdoolpoolp, Leemooggoogoon | alignment = | socrefs = | imports = | exports = | currency = | comrefs = | government = Theocracy | rulertype = | ruler = | head of state = | leader1 = | head of government = | leader2 = | executive = | legislature = | judiciary = | allegiances = | govrefs = | established = | start event = | start date = | event1 = | date1 = | event2 = | date2 = | event3 = | date3 = | event4 = | date4 = | disestablished = | end event = | end date = | predecessor = | successor = | population1 = | popyear1 = | population2 = | popyear2 = | population3 = | popyear3 = | population4 = | popyear4 = | population5 = | popyear5 = | poptable = | ruler1 = Bloppblippodd | ruleryear1 = | ruler2 = Ploopploopeen | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | histrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | roads = yes | mountains = | bodies of water = yes | forests = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Sloobludop was a kuo-toa village on the eastern shore of the Darklake in the Underdark. It appeared like a massive tangle of algae and kelp that was lit by phosphorescent spots, from which a series of towers jutted, held together by a tangle of rope and plank bridges. Geography Sloobludop stretched along the rocky shore of the Darklake, in a cavern dimly lit by phosphorescent fungus, corals, and bioluminescent fish glands. The village boundaries were surrounded on the north and south by high net fences of woven netting. The village was constructed with the kuo-toa's three-dimensional aquatic sense of geometry in mind, so it appeared like an underwater structure. The village was crisscrossed with bridges and platforms, which connected its various levels of structures with one another. The bridges could be traversed without difficulty, but the structure was noticeably feeble. Government Sloobludop was an extremely religious village. It had been ruled by Ploopploopeen, archpriest of the Blibdoolpoolp, the Sea Mother, until he was challenged and displaced by his daughter Bloppblippodd, archpriest of Leemooggoogoon, the Deep Father, sometime in the late 1480s DR. Trade The village's kuo-toa inhabitants traded with and provided ferry and navigation services to many other races of the Underdark that lived or traveled near the Darklake. Defenses Sloobludop was promptly defended by its entire population and clergy. History Sometime in the late 1480s or early 1490s DR, many of the city's inhabitants still worshiped Blibdoolpoolp, but a small faction had started worshiping Leemooggoogoon the Deep Father, which was a manifestation of Demogorgon that had appeared in the Darklake. Eventually, Ploopploopeen's daughter declared herself an archpriest of Leemooggoogoon, causing the small cult to grow and filling the village with sectarian tension. Notable Locations Sloobludop contained two major shrines and many other minor ones. Appendix Appearances * Out of the Abyss References Category:Settlements Category:Kuo-toa settlements Category:Locations on the Darklake Category:Locations in the Northdark Category:Locations in the Middledark Category:Locations in the Underdark Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations